User talk:Sandykaka
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Bleach Wiki:Featured Article page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 05:22, 31 August 2009 Re:THnx! :D Your welcome. On another note, remember to to add your signature by putting ~~~~ at the end of all your comments. TheDevilHand888 22:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Edits You may not be aware but not have you only created a free floating page attached to nothing but there is an organized project currently taking place that creates the various fights pages for the site. Please refrain from creating pages on your own as the pages not only already exist but as on the Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project there are rule sets to follow and we do not place in the manga pictures. The page you created has been deleted regardless of the unsanction work on it. Im more concerned that those here went along with it instead of correcting you on it. Also you might wanna read the Voting Policy.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:26, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I am really sorry, I didn't know. I'm still getting use to the policies and such around here, so please forgive me. When the fight comes out, can I get permission tocopy and paste the old article on there? (I saved a copy of it to my e-mail! :D) So yeah... If I have a question, do I just ask you? It will be some time before that fight is up for editing as their are fights currently up and they are still in hueco mundo. When such time comes we will see if the information is usable. Feel free to ask when there is a question you need answered. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:15, April 22, 2010 (UTC)